


Mixed up the batter

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: If Jean had his way, Heymans would live on the first floor, no stairs, no nosy neighbours wondering why the fuck he was getting another box from the bakery.





	Mixed up the batter

A buzzing sound let him into Heyman’s apartment building. He pushed the door, careful not to disturb the box balanced on one hand. He felt giddier with every step to the apartment. His door was already open and Jean pushed it closed behind him.

“Manny?”

“Here.” 

Jean followed the voice to the living room, where Heymans was smirking on the couch, a button-up shirt stretched taut over his stomach. Shit, no shirt under that, delicious skin visible through the gaps. He walked over with the pastries. Oh, he’d make sure none of those buttons could close when they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Not from [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo, but instead of "behaviour modification", which is a squick of mine, I used "Feedism/chub kink", so that was the thirteenth prompt.  
Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
